Treading Scarlet
by Kradisnotanazi
Summary: Krad is a young Orphan faced with the many problems of street life. Krad's point of view. YaoiShounenai warning.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters technically. But the storyline is completely mine

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treading Scarlet

Krad Kodoku. That is my name, 'Krad' being such an uncommon word and 'kodoku' meaning lonley. Ah, and lonely was I, indeed. I haven't a thought anymore as to who named me or why, but if I can't remember then I'm most sure these dank streets bid me forget with reason.

As a child of eleven and a half, I wandered the unkind streets of New York. This having been done with nothing but an orphan urchin's reputation to my name. However, it wasn't always this way. No. Once, I felt safe having never to have shivered the semi-sleepless nights away. I had a home once.

This point being made, leading me to believe perhaps I should begin briefly in the start to introduce this misfortune properly.

It was comfortable before, I remember a high roof and walls of white as the flowers that blossom along the shrubs of the outskirts of the streets. There was also a glowing sort of warmth. This was the time when I was happiest, I believe, but I cannot be sure as it was so long ago. As is moden misfortune, though, all of this came to an abrupt ending. Strange faces entered the place I believed to have been called home. They came for something, that, as I remember, they did not find.

Upon reaching this conclusion, having it resolved so, my mother and father were slain most detestably. Being a boy of young age, I could do nothing but sob to no end in horror as what I've said took place before my very eyes. The before mentioned strangers thought me pathetic. In more unfortunate circumstances, they left me untouched and abandoned. Perhaps, they were aware of how cruel fate was to those left alone in this world with no where to go and no one to turn to. Possession and home burned and destroyed I found myself with nothing in all the earth, but an unmistakeable feminine beauty that was indeed unique to my gender, against long flaxen locks.

Soon taken in by only the streets, I made a beggar's living without choice. This continuing for some four or five years, I learned to manage what I had wisely and to keep a decent look about me. Dreams and hopes I did not own, for these are privelages given to those with too much time, where as I was focused soully on surviving.Which, I was determined to do so.

Being as young and fragile, also exceptionally beautiful, I might add once more through not a sense of vanity but truth, I faced much trouble from the older males without home. They had, on account of a feminine look about me, ill-used me most horribly on several occasions but none as worse as to be told and explained in a moment. I took to fear of those around me and hid as best I could from all the world.

Now, it happened upon me one day that a wild teenage boy without much more than myself wandered upon my hiding spot in the little alley I occupied. As much as I would like to say that charming-looking young man with those fiery violet eyes had been kind to me. He had not. Infact, quite the opposite. His intentions were cruel.

At first he circled me, speaking in nothing but, what I found to be, a soft purr, like a pleasant feline. As I've said, though, his intentions for me were far from pleasant. He admired me with sweet words of beauty, likewise was my strange curse. When, 'What is your name,' asks he in his continued sort of purr. 'It is common,' I responded, ' to give your name first before you receive one in return.'

However, such words provoked the other, as I soon found myself pressed back against the alley wall, the fiery-eyed one towering over myself. I suppose he lost his patience with that purr, for he spoke with neither thus forth. ' Then if not freely given,' said he in a most frightening tone that matched his cruel words,' I will force the words from your lips.'

If possible, these words frightened me a great deal more and my voice surely reflected the circumstance. ' Though why, sir,' I swallowed hard, my voice small and quiet,' would you waste your time?'

I could feel myself quivering now, though the other boy couldn't have been much older than myself. Suddenly, I felt a hand slide down my side, a shudder running through my entire body. I shifted my gaze back to the darker haired male before me. A wicked grin had played over his lips now as if he could sense my fright.

The moon light trickled into the alley as I screamed and pleaded him cease. All he while though, he did not. He was not worried about me being silent, he wanted the opposite and knew quite well that no one would care about an orphan boy.

When he had finally gone, I was left cold and alone once more. I had several wounds now, as crimson pooled around my curled body on the stoney ground, mixing with tears of liquid silver.


End file.
